


You Deserve It

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy title. Fluffy Jaehwan-centric spoiling. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve It

It wasn’t even his birthday.

He never opened his eyes first thing when he awakened. He usually took a minute to breathe in, stretch out his limbs a little, feel how warm his bed is around him. But that day, he couldn’t help it- the first thing he felt was a hand bigger than his own resting on his jaw with a feather-light touch. His eyes fluttered open immediately at the feeling, gaze softening when he spotted Taekwoon hovering above him.

He couldn’t really read his expression, but he smiled up at him sleepily, closed his eyes again and stretched while leaning into Taekwoon’s comforting palm. He felt the weight of Taekwoon sitting on the bed next to him and vaguely heard his soft voice telling him to wake up.

“What’s this for, hyung? You never wake me up,” Jaehwan said groggily, fully aware his cheek was flattening Taek’s hand into his pillow but not bothering to move. It was just so warm. Taekwoon didn’t seem to mind, making no effort to move it either.

“Just wanted to,” Taekwoon replied quietly, honestly. 

Jaehwan felt Taek’s thumb stroke his jaw despite being pressed between his face and the pillow. He enjoyed the feeling enough to turn his head back upward and give him more comfortable access. He opened his eyes again to see Taekwoon actually grinning fondly down at him.

“You’re so cute,” came Taek’s soothing voice.

Jaehwan blinked, and he must have made a face because Taekwoon’s changed too. Taekwoon didn’t normally voice these things. Or show affection this blatantly for this long.

Jaehwan’s hand came up to cover Taek’s just as he leant down to kiss him on the forehead. It was sweet, lasting longer than most pecks they give each other, Taekwoon’s lips brushing the bangs that rested softly on Jaehwan’s forehead.

Part of him was confused. A bigger part of him sought to just take the attention and run with it.

“Hyung-“

Taekwoon shushed him. “Come get some breakfast,” Taekwoon whispered into his skin. When he pulled away, Jaehwan sat up automatically, almost like he was chasing Taekwoon back to him. But he just pushed a sleepy hand through his sleepy hair and watched Taekwoon stride out of the room, all protective shoulders and long legs.

He let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

When Jaehwan padded into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was a nice sturdy back in a soft white shirt at the stove, and glossy black hair. He thought he came in quietly but Hakyeon turned right around and gave him a welcoming smile. The air of morning was thinner in this room than it was in his own.

Still a little pleasantly rattled, he walked over to him, momentarily shocked by the feeling of cold tile on his bare feet- and hooked his chin over Hakyeon’s shoulder. He really liked to watch him cook.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

Hakyeon’s free hand came up to rest in Jaehwan’s soft hair, and he turned- to give Jaehwan a firm kiss on the temple.

“Good morning, sweetness.”

Jaehwan didn’t really hear him. He was busy blinking. He sheepishly backed off of Hakyeon, turning to go sit down. He hid his smile by tucking his chin into his chest as he did so- even though there was nobody else in the kitchen to see but Hakyeon.

He sat at the island and watched him cook in comfortable silence, chin perched on his hand, just admiring the way the muscles in Hakyeon’s back moved, and how natural he looked in the morning. Hakyeon always got up earliest- fitting for the eldest and the leader- but it was refreshing to see his untouched hair and skin first thing. In the glow of the early morning, when words were few. 

And words really were few when Hakyeon slid his plate to him, planting another kiss on top of his head, hand resting on his back.

There was new calm, calm Jaehwan was not used to. He reveled in Hakyeon’s quiet attentiveness to him as he ate. He just watched him, and every once in a while Jaehwan would catch Hakyeon gazing at him, like he was endeared by just watching Jaehwan eat. Hakyeon did this sometimes- doted on the boys with just his eyes. Without even having to speak he was an ever-present comfort. And when Jaehwan finished he felt all warm, and quickly stood up and pulled Hakyeon into a hug as a thank you.

Hakyeon’s arms felt so secure around him- they always did- and it almost didn’t register that he was swaying the two of them because Jaehwan was lost in thought. Why was he woken up the way he was? Why were they being touchier? Did he look... especially cute that day or something? He didn’t mind it one bit. Of course he didn’t. But he felt strange and so warm and. It was a lot.

Hakyeon eventually let him go and Jaehwan finally got a good look at his handsome face. He received a nose tap from him before tending to the dishes, Jaehwan forcing his arms not to linger on him. He mentally noted to ask Hakyeon to make him food more often.

 

Jaehwan thought that maybe he’d be getting cocky if he let himself hope Hongbin would pay him the same attention the others were- but in the stillness of the afternoon, as he was playing video games, he felt a presence sit behind him on the floor, and two arms wrap around his middle.

“Hi.” A familiar voice and warm breath on the back of his neck.

Jaehwan kinda giggled. Hongbin must have had a faceful of hair if he was back there.

“Hongbiiin,” Jaehwan drew his name out, wanting to reciprocate the affection even though his full attention was on his game. He felt a little guilty, but as soon as he was done with this boss fight, he’d give all of it to Hongbin. In the meantime, he felt nimble, small fingers playfully dancing at hem of his shirt. A grounding distraction. The two of them sat locked together like puzzle pieces, Hongbin’s legs patiently bracketing Jaehwan’s back, the only sounds in the room the electronic noises coming from Jaehwan’s game.

Jaehwan eventually lost, again, and he whined, throwing down his controller. Hongbin simply laughed at him and tightened his embrace. But Jaehwan was feeling playful, so he forced his body backwards to push a noise of surprise and protest out of Hongbin, feeling his chest collide with his back as he made the both of them fall backwards. He began to hit Jaehwan playfully.

“Hyung, you’re crushing me!” Hongbin laughed through the pressure on his lungs.

He didn’t wanna move. Hongbin’s body was sturdy and he closed his eyes, absentmindedly thinking that he could probably fall asleep if Hongbin let him lie on him like that for an extended amount of time. Like a noisy pillow. But Hongbin was still hitting him, and so he couldn’t help but grin widely as he rolled over, tangling the younger man’s legs with his own as he went. 

He locked eyes with Hongbin once his head was on the floor as well. He never really got used to how big and searching they were.

“How are you?” he asked. He had a feeling Hongbin’s attentions weren’t going to be as soft and romantic as everyone else’s had been so far that day. Hongbin preferred make conversation and leave lingering touches than just quietly leave a lasting impression with his ministrations. That just wasn’t the kind of approach he took to it- but it didn’t at all mean he was any less loving. He liked to live in the moment.

Hongbin ruffled Jaehwan’s hair. “I’m pretty great,” he replied, voice gentler. “I was gonna have some food. Want to join me?”

“I would, but I already ate,” Jaehwan whispered, half-mimicking the unusual quietness of Hongbin’s voice. He grinned at the same time he did.

“Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know,” Jaehwan giggled.

For once, Hongbin physically faltered. He didn’t cringe at all. His face seemed to actually contort into an expression of endearment. In fact, he leaned forward and hooked his strong chin over Jaehwan’s shoulder, arms and legs hiking up to koala-hug Jaehwan, a little awkwardly, right there on the floor. 

And for the thousandth time that day, Jaehwan blinked. 

 

In the evening, Sanghyuk showered with him.

He was warmer than everyone else combined, standing behind Jaehwan under the spray and gentling soap into his skin. Jaehwan nearly fell asleep again, Jaehwan never getting used to how soft Sanghyuk’s hands were. It seemed so uncharacteristic of him.

There was nothing boundary-crossing or sexual about it, just one taking care of another in content silence, drowning each other in warmth. 

Jaehwan closed his eyes and Sanghyuk caught him when he nearly toppled over, jokingly, laughing into the space between his neck and shoulder. He propped him back up and Jaehwan smiled into the water spraying over his face when Sanghyuk ducked to press a kiss into his shoulder. He scrubbed the area after, then the other shoulder, and carefully pushed Jaehwan’s head forward a little to get his neck. Jaehwan let himself get handled a little. Sometimes he just wanted to have the others take care of himself for him, have all the attention, be selfish. Not often. Infrequently enough to appreciate actions like this. And he did, letting go of a sigh when Sanghyuk collected water in his cupped hands and rinsed Jaehwan’s back til it was smooth.

“Turn around for me, hyung,” Sanghyuk said simply. 

Jaehwan grabbed the shampoo for him and did so, sniffling when the water got in his eyes for a moment. Then he stood still, handing the shampoo to Sanghyuk and letting him run a firm hand over his face and over his hair to get it out of the way. He wanted to be good, trying not to fidget much as Sanghyuk lathered up his hair. He did it differently from how Jaehwan did it to himself, so the feeling was foreign-but he didn’t mind. The size difference between the two of them was funny to Jaehwan. He had long ago accepted that the youngest was bigger and taller than him in size and frame- and here he was babying him, too. As if Jaehwan was the youngest. 

He didn’t mind being doted on like the youngest.

Eyes still closed, he smiled, and he heard Sanghyuk snicker at him. “Cute,” he muttered. And Jaehwan just smiled bigger.

Jaehwan let Sanghyuk rinse him off and step him out of the shower, wrapping a big towel around him with careful hands. The cloth was cool compared to the water, and gooseflesh rose up all over him at the contact. But the towel was fluffy, and comfortable, and quickly warmed up to match the flush of Jaehwan’s cheeks. Sanghyuk toweled off his hair for him, too, ruffling it gently as to not pull on his hair.

When he pulled the towel away, Jaehwan watched his face as a hand fluttered around in Jaehwan’s hair, moving pieces around. Making it neater. Sanghyuk’s hands may have been strong, but they were capable of gentling things that needed to be gentled. Like Jaehwan.

He was taken aback at the simple gesture, chest welling up just a bit.

Sanghyuk finished, petting down his hair and meeting his eyes again. “What?” he asked, with a small smile.

Jaehwan just had to step forward into his arms and give him a kiss.

 

For a moment after he crawled into bed, Jaehwan wondered if anyone was gonna tuck him in or something. Which was silly- he was a grown man- but he was spoiled. He wouldn’t at all be surprised if somebody tucked him in, but he’d also be lying if he said he would not disappointed if nobody were to join him tonight. He absentmindedly scrolled his phone, and soon enough, the door was creaking open and creaking back shut again. He knew without his eyes leaving his phone screen that it was Wonshik who crept under the covers with him. His chest grew warm.

Wonshik’s presence was exceedingly comforting. Honestly, more than anyone else. If he had to share a bed with anyone, it’d be him. Wonshik both made the tiredness leave him, and yet, made him all the more sleepy. But Wonshik had that effect on everyone.

The arm he had lifted for him fell back down to curl around a warm body. He felt a cheek rest on his bare shoulder.

He barely heard Wonshik’s whispered “Can I sleep with you tonight?” but he of course nodded.

He could have asked him anything and he would have.

Jaehwan turned off his phone and placed it on his bedside table, rolling back over to lean over Wonshik and gather a pillow for him. He felt his pretty sad eyes looking up at him while he did so, smiling mainly to himself. He hadn’t looked at Wonshik much, not yet ready to melt.

When he had settled, sinking his cheek into the same pillow as Wonshik, he did melt when he got a good look at him. His features were even more mellow and soft in the morning and in the night, makeup washed off and pillowy black hair all soft. Sleepy eyes even sleepier. He imagined he looked the same, face a little fresh and puffy from washing his face. 

He gentled Wonshik a little, gathering him into his arms, having Wonshik’s warm cheek rest on the crook of his shoulder. He let his arm curl around his head to play with his hair. A small pang of guilt hurt his chest; Wonshik always went out of his way to be extra loving towards Jaehwan. Tell him he’s cute, pinch his neck, cuddle him a little no matter where they were. And he got to him last that day. All that had been taken care of- and more. Jaehwan wondered if at any point he got jealous when all of the others hogged him and had their time with him. Did his job for him.

The sound of Wonshik’s cute yawn shook him from his thoughts, and he breathed a little through his nose, resting his chin on Wonshik’s head. He made a noise of contentment into Jaehwan’s shoulder then, the action deciding for the both of them that they didn’t need words. His breath was so, so warm on his skin. And the bed was a little too hot with the both of them squeezed in, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t managed a night through before, and Wonshik was just so comfy he couldn’t bear to adjust their position.

His last thoughts before following after Wonshik in sleep were about how he wouldn’t doubt it for a second if Wonshik had put the others up to this. If that morning, he got up uncharacteristically early just to go around and tell everyone to baby Jaehwan for whatever reason.

And he felt beyond spoiled to be able to think such things.

It wasn’t even his birthday.


End file.
